ibgamefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hero King Marth/2017
About Wiki Hi I am MasterSlenderTR, I see that there is a lot missing on this wiki and admins are inactive. If you like, I can get promotion and I can take care of the members. I can also make more than 300+ edits (Of course I will not stop at 300 Edit, more will be come) Note: I also love this game very much! The only thing that makes me sad is that the game is not very popular and in fact it deserves to be popular in most of today's games. I saw this wiki now, I can help you my friend. I hope kouri will keep updating game soon. [[User:MasterSlenderTR|''MasterSlenderTR'' '']][[User_talk:MasterSlenderTR|Ask Question ''']] , , (UTC)'' :Hello, MasterSlenderTR. I am glad that you are interested in an administrative position, and I trust to give you the rights, so I've promoted you to an admin. I am well aware that the admins have been pretty inactive lately, including myself, so your help is very much appreciated. :Happy editing! ★Marth '''11:54:34|August 31, 2017 ★ About wiki. Hi my friend :3 First: I've brought back the talk page on profiles, but comments are still activate, I am checking this wiki everyday nobody can not write comments like troll or insulting I guarrente this. but if you want to close comments, I do not recommend it because you know that this wiki collects all Ib fandom and if the comments are activate and blogs is activate the activity is more. But if you want to be closed in comments section, I can close it. (As soon as I opened the comments, I immediately got a comment on the Kouri page, which still indicates that Wiki is active) Second: I changed the fan picture in the header to the official art as you wanted. That official art celebrates the 5th anniversary of Ib in 2017. Third: I do not know what happened to your signature, but I'll look at solution. Fourth: I've only change the color of your name. But if you do not like it, you can say your favorite color and a font, I can change over the color you say. Fifth: Thanks for the good message :3 I also think about the editing Items and the missing pages. [[User:MasterSlenderTR|''MasterSlenderTR'' '']][[User_talk:MasterSlenderTR|Ask Question ''']] , , (UTC)'' :Thanks for taking my opinions into consideration. I figured out what went wrong with my signature/profile font, and I went ahead and removed the issue from the CSS. No need to worry about it anymore. :I'll allow the comments section to exist, albeit hesitantly, but I hope I can put my trust in you to remove any inappropriate messages as soon as possible. Thanks. ★Marth '''05:57:45|September 02, 2017 ★ JavaScript Hello my friend :3 First: Thanks for your trust <3 Second: I was looking at the Scripts of this wiki and some of the things I want to add are not working because JavaScript is disabled on this wiki. I can add a lot of nice plugins with JavaScript, but I can not add it because it is disabled. If you want to activate, can you send a request to staff? because I cannot add plugins & scripts in any other way. [[User:MasterSlenderTR|''MasterSlenderTR'' '']][[User_talk:MasterSlenderTR|Ask Question ''']] , , (UTC)'' :The Fandom staff has JavaScript disabled because of security reasons. If you want to send a request to have it enabled, I'm afraid you'd have to contact the staff yourself, since the review process requires you to mention the details related to what sorts of objects you want to add to the wiki. I would not be able to give them those details. ★Marth '''05:00:33|September 05, 2017 ★ Backgrounds Did you liked Ib & Garry & Mary pages backgrounds? if you liked it I will add backgrounds to other pages. [[User:MasterSlenderTR|''MasterSlenderTR'' '']][[User_talk:MasterSlenderTR|Ask Question ''']] , , (UTC)'' :To be honest, I think the backgrounds make the content somewhat harder to read. You can leave them there if you really want to keep them, but since the images are so bold and colorful, a lot of the words in the articles are difficult to see. But thanks for asking. ★Marth '''10:43:52|September 15, 2017 ★ Verification What is the best way to verify something. Would a video count? :Yes, if you've found or have a video of it, please share the link with me here. ★Marth 07:00:06|October 16, 2017 ★ ::Does the kind of video matter? A Let's Play is still verification, right. :::Yeah, that's fine. ★Marth 06:17:01|October 17, 2017 ★ ::::Okay. Here is Garry kicking the Mannequin Head and here is Garry asking Ib if something is around his neck. :::::All right, thanks for the video! I've removed the tags. ★Marth 04:43:06|October 18, 2017 ★